


Cheese

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keenser takes a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3s18orjMS1qbkte6o1_500.jpg" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=861972#t861972). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“No, not tha’ one! How cannae not know how to take a photo?” Scotty grumbles at him and turns the PADD around; apparently Keenser’s been holding it upside down. 

Keenser does his best imitation of a human scowl and holds the PADD up, hopefully the right way this time. He’s never used one of these things to take a picture before—there’re proper scanners for that sort of thing. But apparently this isn’t an _important_ picture. 

Keenser barks, “Act natural!” And Captain Kirk immediately crosses his arms and leans awkwardly in the corner, looking like a complete idiot. Scotty shoves his arms stiffly at his sides, shoulders hiked up, grinning like a maniac. Commander Spock glances sideways at the captain and does his best to imitate the pose, minus all facial expressions.

They look like a trio of dorks. 

But they’re his trio of dorks on his spaceship, so Keenser just shrugs and takes the picture. 

A second later, Scotty’s ripping it out of his hands, and Captain Kirk looks over to whine, “What? Ah, man, I look like a... like a...”

“Fool?” Spock provides coolly.

“You do too,” Captain Kirk snorts, sticking out his tongue. 

Then the doors to the turbolift open, and Captain Kirk and Commander Spock leave for the mess hall. Scotty and Keenser stick around for Engineering. 

Once the doors close, Keenser lies, “I used to be a photographer in my youth.”

“No, you didn’,” Scotty says, waving his hand dismissively. 

Keenser shrugs.


End file.
